Racing karts
Racing Kart are an important object for the Sugar Rush arcade game. Racing karts are baked in Kart Bakery. To bake a kart, racers need to choose random ingredients, bake their kart, and decorate just like they want. Racing karts are made from sweets and other desserts, it's racer's choice. Candy Kart Owner: Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope's kart is a messy kart which is covered in a lot of sprinkles. Her spoiler is a pink wafer covered in chocolate sauce being held up by straws. Her pipes are also straws that blow out powered candy. The wheels are biscuits wrapped in candy worms. She parks between Adorabeezle and Jubileena. Unnamed Kart Owners: Vanellope von Schweetz (Formerly King Candy) Vanellope/King Candy's kart is a pink and white cart that appears to be made completely out of sugar with a crown on the front bumper. There are two flags on the back of the kart and three horns on the front. Two yellow gumdrops make the headlights. The wheels have white flowers on them. Three golden pipes stick out from each side of the kart. This kart parks between Adorabeezle Winterpop and Taffyta Muttonfudge. Pink Lightning Owner: Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta's Pink Lightning is a formula 1 like kart made of strawberry hard candy with a white number 1 on the sides. The wheels are also made of strawberry hard candy, but with white dots on the outer whel and white strips an the inside. Her mirrors are strawberry lollipops. The front wheels are smaller then the back. She parks near Jubileena. Ice Screamer Owner: Candlehead Candlehead's kart is the Ice Screamer. It is a piece of chocolate birthday cake with pink frosting and 3 candles on each of the sides. The side of the kart has a number 7 on it. The wheels are made out of mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate swirls on them. Kernel Owner: Gloyd Orangeboar Gloyd's kart is the Kernel. A giant candy corn with a number 13. His spoiler is a blue, orange, and white rectangle with the same thing at the bottom. The wheels are mellowcreme pumpkins. The front being smaller then the back. He parks near Rancis his kart is a standing model. Kit Kart and RV1 Owner: Rancis Fluggerbutter Rancis's kart is the Kit Kart, inspired from the food product Kit Kat. It is a giant Reese's Peanut Butter Cup with bits taken out of the corners where his front heels are. His wheels are Reese's Cups with white frosting designs. His spoiler is 2 halves of Hershey Kisses with white line holding up a kit kat bar. His mirrors are Hershey Kisses. He parks between Gloyd and Swizzle. Fro Cone Owner: Snowanna Rainbeau Snowanna's kart is the Fro Cone. It is a pink snow cone cup with a purple seat and motor. Her wheels are rainbow snow cones attched to the kart by red pipes. She parks between Sticky and Citrusella. Tongue Twister Owner: Swizzle Malarkey Swizzle's kart is the Tongue Twister. It is a giant unicorn pop with a purple light stand. His wheels are lollipops. The spoiler is wooden sticks holding up a flat purple retangle. He parks between Rancis and Minty. Ice Rocket Owner: Adorabeezle Winterpop Adorabeezle's kart is the Ice Rocket. It is a red, white, and blue ice pop with the number 2 on the sides. The wheels are red, white, blue peppermints. The front being smaller then the back. She parks between Candlehead and Vanellope. Cherriot Owner: Jubileena Bing-Bing Jubileena's kart is a piece of cherry pie. Her wheels are cherry ice cream. They are connected to the kart by white pipes. The front wheels are smaller then the back. Her recolor Citrusella Flugpucker has the same kart. She parks between Adorabeezle and Taffyta. Veloci-Wrapper Owner: Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura Minty's kart is a green mint wrapper with golden lines at the ends. The wheels are green and white mints. Also, the front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks between Crumbelina and Swizzle. Minty Sakura has the same kart. Tira-Missile Owner: Crumbelina DiCaramello Crumbelina's kart looks like a real kart. It is made of tiramisu, an italian dessert. Her wheels are some how similar to Taffyta's but brown. She sports the number 8. It is the color chocolate brown and white. She parks near Minty. Unnamed recolored kart of Jubileena's Cherriot Owner: Citrusella Flugpucker Her kart is the same as Jubileena's, but blue. She parks between Torvald and Snowanna. Unnamed recolored kart of Minty Zaki's Veloci-Wrapper Owner: Torvald Batterbutter Her kart is the same as Minty's, but yellow. She parks near Citrusella. Unnamed recolored kart of Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket Owner: Nougetsia Brumblestain Her kart is the same as Adorabeezle's, but white and pink. She parks near Sticky. Sticky Wipplesnit Her kart is the same as Minty's, but teal. She parks between Nougetsia and Snowanna. Trivia *All of the karts are made of different sweets. Because of that, the animators and design team treated each kart as its own character, with different physics and movements. Gallery Sugar rush karts.png KartBakeryConceptArt.jpg FigureKarts.jpg Vanellope concept.png JubiF.png GloydF.png RancisF.png CandleF.png TaffyF.png SwizzF.png SnowF.png CrumbelinaF.png AdoraF.png Sugar Rush-playing.png-1.png Sugar Rush-playing.png Kitkartrrr(2).png Tiramissilerrr2.png Sugarrushkart.jpg Veloci-wrapperrrr.png Category:Lists Category:Sugar Rush Items